


[podfic] Five (Or More) Places to Die

by thoughtsappear



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Coming of Age, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Yuri Plisetsky, Growing Up, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsappear/pseuds/thoughtsappear
Summary: In childhood most things feel like the end of the world. They aren't, but it doesn't mean it hurts any less to be misunderstood.





	[podfic] Five (Or More) Places to Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softieghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softieghost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five (Or More) Places to Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434443) by [softieghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softieghost/pseuds/softieghost). 



> Happy birthday to Softie! I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> If you like the story please give softieghost feedback and check out all her other incredible work.


End file.
